We're Beautiful
by lustremoon
Summary: My take on what happens to Mark/Lexie after the shocking season 6 finale.
1. Chapter 1

Hi,all! I am new here and am a new writer. I have never tried this before but just couldn't help thinking how I would like Mark and Lexie's story should be like in the next season.

So here it is: my take on how the story carries on after the shocking finale of Season 6.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters.

* * *

When you're in a relationship, a real, special relationship, the world seems so beautiful. People around you might think that you're ugly but you would know that together with the one you love, you're beautiful. You laugh, you cry (because you laughed too much till your stomach aches), you kiss and you have fun. But, the moment you break up or get your heart broken into pieces, reality sinks in. Life is not so pretty after all. In fact, you realize while lying on the bed alone that happily ever after is so once upon a time. So, when the love of your life fails to choose you, you choose to fail. You choose to not care, or at least you try not to care.

That's exactly what had happened to Lexie. The moment Mark chose his new-found-pregnant-18 year old-daughter over her, she was done. She was broken. She slept with Alex Karev (who was also broken and depressed) . A lot of things happened. Mark started seeing Teddy; Lexie and Alex tried to make their relationship into something more meaningful and Mark after getting caught with Reed in his room, broke it off with Teddy. But, most importantly Gary Clark came into their lives in the most unexpected way.

Gary Clark went into Seattle Grace-Mercy West that morning with only one thing in his mind: revenge. He wanted to take the lives of the two doctors who were responsible for the passing away of his beloved wife. Derek Shepherd, the newly appointed chief of surgery decided that Gary's wife should be unplugged and Lexie Grey was the doctor who pulled the plug off. So, Gary did exactly what he wanted, he shot Derek and Alex, unfortunately was also one of Gary's victims.

After the shocking incident, Mark with Teddy standing beside him, watched Lexie holding Alex's hands after he was warded. Teddy knows how it feels like having the one you love holding the hands of another person. Teddy watched Owen with Christina, and that day, she let Owen choose Christina.

* * *

Mark watched Callie walk towards him as he was standing by the nurses' counter. Callie Torres was his person just as how he was to her. "Hey,", he said. "Hey, how you doing? Do you know how Shepperd's doing?" she asked. "I'm...okay. Ya, he's fine. Yang managed to save him and Big Grey is by his side. So, not to worry." he replied nonchalantly. Mark noticed that Callie was unusually a little calm after what had happened. "Are _you_ okay? Why do you look kinda happy? You're not supposed to be happy. People got shot today...the hospital's in a mess!" he said. "I know, I know! I know this is not the right time but Arizona said yes. She said yes to kids, Mark! My reasons are no more reasons...!", she paused. "Oh my God, did you talk to Lil' Grey? How's she doing? Is she okay?" she asked with a worried look.

"Urm...didn't work" he replied, quietly. "What?", Callie asked, she didn't understand. "I told her that I'm still in love with her. God, I even told her that I can be her husband!" he said, feeling a little uncomfortable. Callie was shocked. Mark Sloan, the man whore actually proposed to the woman he loves. "What? Did you...did you propose to her...Mark...!", Callie said...failing to grasp what she had just heard. "I don't know. I just told her how I felt but she clearly showed me that she's with Karev now." Mark replied, looking down at the floor feeling dejected.

Mark was devastated. For the first time in his life, he's in love. He's in love with Lexie Grey, the cute little intern who was once a stranger to him. And now, she is,again. Mark didn't want to tell Callie exactly what happened. Handling the matters of the heart are not exactly one of his strengths. He had always found sleeping around with women a way of dealing with or may be escaping from his problems. Just like when he did the deed with Addison when Lexie left him. But, soon after that, he realized that all these "Sloan Methods" are not working anymore. He doesn't want to sleep around. He knows what he wants. He wants Lexie Grey, the one who put him back together.

* * *

It was raining outside. But it didn't matter. At least not to Lexie. She was in her own world. Her own little world that is about to crash down. The other day, when Alex asked for Izzie, Lexie was not surprised. Yes, she teared but heart-break was not the reason behind her tears. Deep down in her heart, she had this small voice letting her know that Alex was acting like a duck. That Alex was trying to feel like he was interested in having a relationship with her. Lexie knows that because that's exactly what she's been doing. She's still in love with Mark just like Alex is with Izzie.

"Lexie! Lexie! Hey, you okay?" Alex shouted. He was lying on the bed as Lexie stood beside him. She has been looking very nervous ever since the "Gary Clark incident" took place. After realizing that Alex has been calling her for quite sometime, she immediately replied, "Ya, I'm good. Sorry...you asked for something? Water?". She poured some water into the plastic cup and passed it to Alex. "I got to go check on Derek. Will you be alright? I will try to be back asap,kay" she said, immediately walking out of the ward heading towards the nearest washroom.

Lexie has been feeling guilty since the shooting happened. For the past one week, she's been finding for one good reason to not feel guilty, but to no avail. Guilt. Guilt. She looked at the mirror in the washroom and took a good look at her face. She looked extremely drained out and dull. Guilt. Guilt, it striked her. That could have been the reason why she reacted the way she did that day.  
When she blurted out those three words to Alex, she didn't mean it that way. Alex was dying and she was filled with guilt. She thought that she caused him to get shot and she had to do something.

Lexie was not there when her mother past away. She wasn't there when George died. She didn't get a chance to spend the last few minutes of the people that she adored dearly. But, is she was' if she had been there beside her mother or George, she would have told them how much they meant to her. And this time, she didn't want to make the same mistake. She wanted Alex to know that for what its worth, Alex was her friend, a friend with benefits. Alex was there when she was alone and that was more than enough. Guilt. That's exactly what had made her say "I love you" to Alex Karev. And that's exactly the reason why she's spent almost every day and night beside Alex for the past 7 days.

* * *

I know that the first chapter is more sort of what had happened, but I tried to convey how both Mark and Lexie felt after the incident. I will try to do a better job with the second chapter asap.

Please review the story and let me know how it is and how I can further improve it. Criticisms are welcomed. Thank You very much.


	2. Chapter 2

It's hard. It's difficult. Especially when you're a doctor. Because doctors save lives. Doctors give hope to their patients. Doctors need to be positive and strong no matter what. And that's exactly why Alex has refused to recognise the pain and agony that he went through and is still going through ever since he paved the way out of his life for Izzie. He ignored his conscience and let himself turn into the man he was before Izzie happened and slept with Lexie knowing very well that Lexie was hurting too, just like him.

It's been 3 weeks since the shooting. Alex was discharged yesterday and will be back to work today. For the past 3 whole weeks, Lexie was by his side taking care of him and Alex knows that very well. But, he also knows that he called for Izzie that day when he was almost dying and he realized that acting like a duck around Lexie is not working and will not mend his broken heart. He also knows for sure that it's time for him and Lexie to put a stop to whatever that it is that they're trying to have with each other.

He has not really spoken much to Lexie since the shooting. Just the usual "hi" and "how are you"s. It was a conscious decision though. He didn't want to bring up what happened during the shooting and he knew that Lexie was not comfortable talking about it. But, today is a new day. Things need to get back to how they should be. In a way, in a very weird way, Alex was glad that the shooting happened. It helped him realise how strong he is and how much he loves Izzie. So, he decided that he's not going to live in a lie anymore and he's going to let Lexie know that.

* * *

Lexie 's still staying in Meredith's of a sudden, after everything that happened throughout the year, right from her father's surgery till the recent shooting, Lexie felt that the bond between Mer and her has been strengthen. They have really become the Grey sisters now.

"Oh My God, Lexie! What are you doing? Why is the kitchen in such a mess?" screamed Meredith as she stepped into her kitchen. "Oh, its the dye. Sorry, I will clean it up as soon as I'm done." Lexie replied immediately. "Oh, ookay...you're coloring your hair back to dark?" said Meredith. Meredith was never fond of that blonde fix for Lexie, she felt that it didn't suit Lexie's personality, but of course, Meredith chose not to comment on it that time.

"It's good...you look good as a brunette" Meredith continued with a smile.

Lexie just nodded her head. She knew that her sister was right. Heck, she even knew that the blond hair was not for her the day she dyed her hair blond. But, she lived with it. She did it for some reason that only she could fathom. She needed a change after the break up with Mark. She wanted to move on and she needed to do something that was visible. And, dying her hair was one of the ways of doing it. But now, all that she wants is to be herself again. Somehow, getting back to her dark hair reminded her of the happier days and that made her feel better, stable and safe. Besides, Mark was right. Lexie was never badass. She is sweet, cute and clumsy.

* * *

"Hey, how are you?" Lexie asked Alex who was standing beside her as Dr Bailey briefed everyone about an important surgery. "I'm good." he said. Alex didn't notice the change in her hair colour and frankly, Lexie didn't expect him too. "So, you are going to assist Dr. Arizona?" Lexie asked trying to start a conversation. "Ya, and we're not anything." Alex quickly replied. "What?" Lexie asked, confused. "You know, before the shooting, you asked if we were a thing...but, I was just playing along...I don't feel anything towards you...so, we should just stop trying...!" Alex said. Lexie was stunned. She didn't say anything. Alex just walked away as called him.

Lexie didn't expect that from Alex, atleast not this soon. But, as strange as it sounds, Lexie felt relieved. She felt like a huge burden was removed from her. Now, she's free. Free from feeling guilty. Because, ever since Mark professed his love for her, Lexie has been thinking about Mark and his words even during all the times Alex was with her. And feeling and thinking about Mark around Alex, expecially after Alex confirmed that they were a thing made Lexie feel like she was cheating, betraying herself and Alex. So, now she's relieved. She's glad that Alex felt the same way as she did about the two of them.

"Dr. Grey!", someone called her name out, and it was Dr Bailey. "Yes, ." Lexie replied. She was not concentrating on what was happening around her. "You better follow Dr Sloan now before you get kicked out from his service, Grey. Stop dreaming! Go, now." Dr Bailey said with a stern look. Lexie was stunned for the second time in a row. Dr Sloan, it's Mark. Lexie's under Mark's service today and that's the last thing that she would want to happen. She has not spoken to him for a very long time and it's going to be very awkward after what had happened between her, Alex and Mark in the hospital during the shooting. But, this might just be what she needs. She should use this opportunity to try and smoothen things back with him. The least she could do is thank him for protecting her the other day and saving Alex's life.

* * *

Mark was briefing the interns on the case. "Dr. Grey, you can go prep the patient. Room 103." Mark said. He didn't look at her. He didn't want to. Lexie felt a tinge of nervousness when she heard him call her but she ignored the feeling and headed towards the room.

She was checking up on the patient when Mark came into the room. He was standing behind her, not too close though. And the moment he realised that her hair was no more blond, he smiled. He loved Lexie in her dark hair. But, he didn't comment on it. Instead, he turned his attention towards the patient and briefed the patient about the surgery. "So, Mr David. The surgery is at 3.00 pm and I will see you in the OR." he said and quickly walked out of the room without a word for Lexie.

"Mark, I need to..." Lexie said walking after him."Dr. Grey, is there anything that you need to tell me, regarding the patient...or the surgery?" Mark asked, turning to her. " No. No, Dr. Sloan" Lexie replied, with some noticeable dissapointment in her tone. "Alright,then" Mark said, leaving her behind.

Lexie was dissapointed and was almost about to tear. But she controlled herself. She has successfully pushed away the man she loves and whom also loved her dearly. She didn't expect Mark to react the way he did after the shooting when he seemed to be interacting with her without any problem. She thought that she could thank him for what he had done and maybe just maybe ,working with him on a surgery might just help them get back on track. She misses him a lot, she misses talking to him and most importantly she misses the way they were, together.

* * *

Mark entered one of the empty on call rooms nearby and sat on the bed. He covered his face with his million-dollar hands and just lied on the bed. It's not that he did'nt want to talk to Lexie. It's just that he wants to be a gentleman. After watching Lexie confess her love for Alex, he didn't want to disturb her. Mark didn't want to hurt himself further by talking to her. Because, talking to her, even looking at her makes him feel the love he has for her and he doesn't want to feel.

He has already betrayed a lot of people in his life. He has already done enough damage to other people. Most importantly, he had already betrayed Derek by sleeping with Addison which eventually ripped their marriage apart. He doesn't want to mess Lexie's life as well. This is new to him. Truly loving a person for who she is and having it not being just about the sex is just a whole new world to him. And, watching that woman he loves with another man makes it harder.

Right when he was about to get out of the bed and go for his surgery, someone dashed into the room.

* * *

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1. Thanks a lot for the encouragement and ideas. I had to rewrite this chapter as I couldn't find the original doc. So, I ended this chapter with a suspense. Who's that someone who dashed into the room? Okay, I know that you'll might have some ideas...pls tell me who you think it is...Please review this chapter and let me know how it is and what I can do to improve. Thanks again.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Dr Sloan !"

Mark looked up and saw Alex coming in with his usual care-free yet serious tone. "Karev, what are you doing here?" asked a confused Mark. "You need to speak to Lexie before it's too late!" Alex said without even giving a thought that he's speaking to an attending. "What? Is everything okay with Lexie? "asked Mark worriedly. "Dude, you need to talk to her. I mean, she's still crazy about you and you should seriously settle whatever that is that you both are going through." Alex replied.

* * *

_A few hours before_

Lexie went to the canteen to have lunch and was in a dilemma of whether she should go sit with Alex or not. Lexie has been having her meals alone in the hospital for the past few days as both Mer and Christina have been busy.

"Hey..." Lexie said as she sat in front of Alex in the same table. "Hey, have you seen Mer and Yang? I didn't see them the whole day..." Alex asked curiously. "Oh, they're busy. Mer's with Derek and Christina is busy prepping for a surgery with Dr Altman " Lexie replied immediately. She was glad that Alex was speaking to her as usual after the weird break-up they had earlier this morning. Both of them were silent for a moment, and Alex decided to break the ice.

"Lexie, about what I said earlier this morning, I hope you understand. I mean, both of us are clearly still longing for...you know what I mean..." Alex said, not wanting to mention names. "I get it, Alex. I do. I know that you still love Izzie and I am still..." she paused. "Crazy about Sloan?" Alex helped her finish the sentence. "I'm not crazy about him. I just...can't seem to get over him fast. It takes time..." Lexie said as she drank some water from the water bottle.

"But, thanks." Lexie continued. "For what?" he asked. "For being there. It may sound a little weird to you, but what we had between us...helped me in some ways. I mean, you are a good person and I...I just want to thank you." Lexie said. Lexie was genuinely thanking him. Alex was there with her when she needed someone. And that was more than enough. She was just glad that she didn't go through the pain and heartbreak all by herself.

Alex, on the other hand was perplexed. He was touched in a way. He didn't want Lexie to go through what he did. Izzie was the love of his life. She changed him to become the better man he is now. But, unfortunately he pushed her away. He led her out of his life and he didn't want that to be the case for Lexie.

Lexie was the one who changed Sloan the manwhore into Sloan, the family man now. And, if there's one thing Alex has learned from the shooting is, to start living life to the fullest and the only way to do that is with our loved ones. Alex has missed that opportunity but Mark and Lexie can still try to work it out. This, trying to mend hearts and patch back broken people is new to Alex. He is the one who's always been broken and needed to be patched back. But, times have changed and he is a different man now.

* * *

Mark was confused. He didn't know how to react to this new revelation. He knows that he loves Lexie dearly, but all this while, he was thinking that Lexie had chosen Alex. Now, when Alex revealed that Lexie is very much still thinking about him, he felt a rush all over his body. He needs to do something about this. He has to talk to Lexie; his plans of trying to avoid Lexie and ignoring her were of no more interest to him.

"Where is she now?" Mark asked Alex. "I saw her last in the canteen, a few hours ago. She might have gone to check on her patient..." Alex replied. Mark immediately rushed out of the room and started looking for her. He went to his patient's room, and there she was, standing by the patient and checking up on him. The surgery was about to start in a few hours time and Lexie was making sure that the patient was all well prepared.

"So, Mr David I can see that you are a little tensed about the surgery," Lexie said. She noticed that the patient was nervous and she wanted to make him feel comfortable. "But, don't worry. is one of the best surgeons in Seattle Grace - Mercy West and I know him quite well, as in...I know him as a doctor and one thing I can say is that he always does his best for his patients...so, you'll be fine " she explained. It's true. Lexie has seen how much Mark tried to save Alex although he was never so fond of him. Mark rarely lets his emotions control him when it comes to his job.

Mark was standing by the door listening to Lexie's words and couldn't help but smile. He knows that he doesn't let his emotions control him when he's working except when it comes to Lexie. He recollected how nervous he used to feel whenever Lexie was nearby, before they officially became a couple. And now, the nervousness has changed into protectiveness and that was why he instantly got hold of Lexie during the shooting and wanted to take her somewhere safe and sound.

* * *

So, thanks to all of you once again for the reviews and encouragement. This chapter is slightly shorter compared to the previous ones. I will try to update the story asap but I am not sure exactly how I want to bring the story out. Anyways, hope you like this chapter.


End file.
